1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a flat panel type speaker and, more particularly, to a voice film for a flat panel type speaker having a multi-layered structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speaker includes a voice coil and a diaphragm interposed between magnets and generates a sound by a diaphragm that is vibrated when the voice coil moves.
The voice coil includes a circular voice coil and a straight type voice coil. The circular voice coil is used in a common circular speaker.
The straight type voice coil is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the straight type voice coil is wound in an elliptical form or printed in a pattern on one side or both sides of each of coil bases 11 and 21 each having a plate form.
The straight type voice coil of a winding form is wound over most of the regions of the coil base 11 or 21. If the coil base is ultra-small or large, some tension is generated and it is difficult o wind the straight type voice coil at a uniform interval. A difference between the tensions generates a difference between the resistances of internal coils, thereby becomes a deteriorating factor to generate a uniform sound.
For this reason, a straight type voice coil of a printed pattern form has recently been developed.
A conventional voice coil of a printed pattern form, however, is problematic in that it is difficult to apply to a high-capacity flat panel type speaker because a pattern is formed on one side or both sides of one Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and thus induced electromotive force cannot be increased.